Deep well pumps were an important factor in increasing the water supply in remote areas. The invention of the deep well pump became a technological breakthrough in the water supply industry. Water from the well is necessary for individuals living in areas where communal water systems remain unavailable. A deep well pump must be used so that they can pump water from the ground. A deep well pump also called as vertical turbine pump can be a multistage centrifugal pump with a shaft operated by a surface motor that lifts water from small-diameter, deep wells. When the shaft is rotate by the motor, a pumping mechanism which is disposed within the fluid is rotated, and as a result of that, fluid is drawn upwards through a pressure pipe in which the shaft is rotated.
One known problem in the field of well pump systems is the need to periodically or constantly lubricate the bearings in which a shaft is rotated. Lubrication is a process, or technique employed to reduce wear of one or both surfaces in close proximity, and moving relative to each another, by interposing a substance called lubricant between the surfaces to carry or to help carry the load (pressure generated) between the opposing surfaces. The interposed lubricant film can be liquid, or any other suitable substance. One example of a lubricant used in well pump systems is oil (e.g., a machine oil) which is periodically or constantly provided into the clearance between the bearings and the rotating shaft.